ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Academy Award for Best Visual Effects
The Academy Award for Best Visual Effects is an Academy Award given for the best achievement in visual effects. History of the award The Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences first recognized the technical contributions of special effects to movies at its inaugural dinner in 1928, presenting a plaque for "Best Engineering Effects" to the first Best Picture Oscar winner, the World War I flying drama Wings. Producer David O. Selznick, then production head at RKO Studios, petitioned the Academy Board of Governors to recognize the work of animator Willis O'Brien for his groundbreaking work on 1933's King Kong. But it was not until 1938 when a film was actually recognized for its effects work, when a "Special Achievement Award for Special Effects" was given to the Paramount film Spawn of the North. The following year, "Best Special Effects" became a recognized category, although on occasion the Academy has chosen to honor a single film outright rather than nominate two or more films. From 1939 to 1963, it was an award for a film's visual effects as well as audio effects, so usually it was given to two persons, although some years only one or the other type of effect was recognised. In 1964, it was given only for visual effects, and the following year the name of the category was changed to "Best Special Visual Effects". Between 1972 and 1977, there was no specific award for visual effects. As such work was awarded within the umbrella award called Special Achievement Academy Award. In 1977, a specific award category for visual effects was reintroduced with the current name, "Best Visual Effects", although until 1995, visual effects could for some years continue to be given within the Special Achievement Academy Award instead. 1990 was the last year there were no official nominations, but instead a special achievement given. To date, there have been two wholly Animated films nominated in this category: The Nightmare Before Christmas in 1993 and Kubo and the Two Strings in 2016. There has been one semi-animated film nominated, which also won: Who Framed Roger Rabbit in 1988. Rules Usually, there are three nominated films. In 1979, there were five films nominated. Sometimes, no award is given. Other times, a single film is given the award outright. In 2007, it was decided that a list of no more than 15 eligible films would be chosen, from which a maximum of seven would be shortlisted for further consideration. A vote would then proceed, with a maximum of three nominees. Since 2010, there are ten shortlisted finalists which, using a form of range voting, produce five nominees. No more than four people may be nominated for a single film.http://www.oscars.org/awards/academyawards/rules/rule22.html According to the official Academy Award rules, the criteria are: (a) consideration of the contribution the visual effects make to the overall production and (b) the artistry, skill and fidelity with which the visual illusions are achieved. Filmmakers A number of filmmakers have had their movies honored for their achievements in visual effects; i.e., five films produced by George Pal, five by director/producer George Lucas, five by director James Cameron (who began his career in Hollywood as an effects technician), four by directors Richard Fleischer, Steven Spielberg and Peter Jackson, and three by director Robert Zemeckis. Stanley Kubrick's only Oscar win was in this category, for 1968's 2001: A Space Odyssey. The film's credits list four effects contributors, including Douglas Trumbull. However, according to the rules of the Academy in effect at the time, only three persons could be nominated for their work on a single film, which would have resulted in the omission of either Trumbull, Tom Howard, Con Pederson or Wally Veevers. Ultimately, it was Kubrick's name that was submitted as a nominee in this category, resulting in his winning the award, which many consider a slight to the four men whose work contributed to the film's success. Engineering Effects Award The table below display the Oscar nominees for Best Engineering Effects. 1920s Special Effects Awards The tables below display the Oscar nominees for Best Special Effects including the recipients of the Special Achievement Awards. 1930s 1940s 1950s 1960s Visual Effects Awards The tables below display the Oscar nominees for Best Visual Effects including the recipients of the Special Achievement Awards. 1960s 1970s 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s Multiple awards and nominations Multiple awards ;8 wins * Dennis Muren ;5 wins * Gordon Jennings * Ken Ralston ;4 wins * L.B. Abbott * Richard Edlund * Joe Letteri * Andrew Lockley * Glen Robinson ;3 wins * Randall William Cook * Farciot Edouart * Paul Franklin * John P. Fulton * Alex Funke * A. Arnold Gillespie * Andrew R. Jones * Louis Mesenkop * Carlo Rambaldi * Jim Rygiel * Bill Westenhofer * Stan Winston * Robert Legato ;2 wins * Neil Corbould * John Dykstra * A.D. Flowers * Charles Gibson * George Gibbs * Allen Hall * Thomas Howard * Brian Johnson * Andrew R. Jones * Eustace Lycett * Robert MacDonald * John Nelson * Warren Newcombe * Bruce Nicholson * Stephen Rosenbaum * Loren L. Ryder * Fred Sersen * Douglas Shearer * Robert Skotak * Kenneth F. Smith * John Stears * Richard Taylor * Phil Tippett * Albert Whitlock See also * BAFTA Award for Best Special Visual Effects * Critics' Choice Movie Award for Best Visual Effects * Saturn Award for Best Special Effects Notes Superlatives For this Academy Award category, the following superlatives emerge:Academy Award Statistics * Most awards: Dennis Muren – 8 awards (resulting from 15 nominations) * Most nominations: Dennis Muren – 15 nominations (resulting in 8 awards) References Visual Effects Category:Special effects awards Category:Best Visual Effects Academy Award winners Academy Award